


Dangerous Lust | Chuuves

by jenniestitties



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), LOONA (Korea Band), Mamamoo, NCT (Band), TWICE (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenniestitties/pseuds/jenniestitties
Summary: It all started because of lust on set.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jeon Heejin & Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. i. You're art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Handong is sick of Hyojong messing up and not doing a proper job, her patience runs out so, she calls one of her interns Jiwoo onto the set to do the job right. Sooyoung and Jiwoo get so lost in each other that they forget about the production team and people on set. That is until Ms. Dong calls them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys, i am new to ao3 so sorry if the layout is weird, i am still trying to find my way around the app so please forgive me and my spelling errors i might have missed. i hope you enjoy the story :)

"What's taking Sooyoung so long?!" the director; Handong exclaimed. Tired of waiting for her lead actress.

Everything was actually on schedule and Sooyoung still has the time to prepare. Handong was just an impatient young woman and the whole crew knows it. The set was busier than other shooting days as tonight was extra special. They were about to shoot a sex scene. This wasn't your ordinary sex scene though. This was Ha Sooyoung's first ever all throughout her acting career.

Ha Sooyoung has been acting since she was sixteen. Everyone wanted THE Ha Sooyoung to be the star of their films. Producers and directors were head-over-hills for her, still are though.

Who wouldn't be? She had one of the prettiest faces in the industry, she had a great versatility in acting, and most importantly, she had a pleasing attitude off-cam, whether professional or personal. For eight consecutive years, she remained one of the most in-demand actresses in film-receiving in overflowing project proposals and winning awards every now and then. The thing is, she hasn't really starred in a film that was "mature".

Sure, she had experience in the romance department but they were all fluff and most of her films were either drama or action. This year, Handong's proposal caught the attention of Siyeon, Sooyoung's manager. The three of them had a meeting and thought that maybe it was time to show the audience a more mature side of Sooyoung. Besides, fans of hers have been complaining for years when all they get from Sooyoung's films are fake on-screen kisses. This would be the real deal so, Siyeon accepted the project with Sooyoung's approval of course.

The film was entitled "You're Art" wherein Yves, played by Sooyoung, had a short affair with E'Dawn, played by Kim Hyojong, who was a painter that she met while on a soul-searching trip in France. According to the script, there are going to be only two sex scenes all throughout the film. Tonight, they will be shooting the first one at Yves hotel room.

"Interns!" Where are you?! Can someone just get Sooyoung already?! Time is running people!" Handong kept on shouting.

"Jiwoo! Go get Sooyoung!" The production manager told a certain girl who looked like a supermodel lost in the middle of a restless production team.

Her name was Kim Jiwoo. This was actually her first day of internship in BBC Film House. Interns at BBC gets mostly assigned to the production team where all the action happens. Supposedly.

Unfortunately, besides being in charge of extra errands, interns only get to observe during shoots and do anything but experience the real jobs. This wasn't a problem for Jiwoo though. She was passionate about film and photography. She wanted to see how the industry works, she needed on-hand experience even when that experience was in a form of a mere observation or even fetching the talents from their dressing rooms.

Jiwoo didn't really need to work in a production house; she can build her own. Coming from an insanely rich family in Seoul, who lives in Chicago now, she can manage to get her own crew and office in just one snap. Let's just say she thought of this internship as a way of taking tips from the veterans who made it big in the industry.

As soon as Jiwoo heard, she ran her way to Sooyoung's dressing room.

-

J I W O O

"Jiwoo! Wait up!" Jiwoo turned around to a sweaty Chaeyoung, her co-intern.

"Ugh, you walk too fast!" Chaeyoung managed to say in between breaths while trying to pick-up Jiwoo's pace.

"First of all, I was running Chaeyoung. Secondly, I don't wanna be kicked out on my first day just because I couldn't fetch the artist as fast as Mr. Jeon wanted it to be." Jiwoo retorted, still walking as fast as Chaeyoung thought.

"Whatever, Jiwoo. You really thought I'd let you get THE Ha Sooyoung alone, huh? That woman is a goddess!" Chaeyoung said perhaps a little too excited.

Just so you know, I am actually screaming inside since I am about to fetch Ha Sooyoung from her dressing room. Not a big deal, really. It's just that I am a big fan of hers and I have to use all my strength to keep my professionalism in tact or else I might just lose this internship of mine in no time.

"Believe me when I say I am a hundred more times excited than you are Chaeyoung." I told my co-intern.

"We're here and I'm going to knock, okay? She might not come out so I would have to go in to ask her to come out with us to the set, understand? Please keep yourself together." I added, trying to warn Chaeyoung as she might jump on Sooyoung.

I knock on the door twice and wait for a response.

The door opened and we were greeted by her make-up artist, Haseul.

"Hi, is Miss Ha ready? Director Dong needs her on set." I politely said and I earned a nod from her.

"She'll be out in a few." She said before going back in, leaving the door slightly open. My curiosity pushed me to peep and what I saw before my eyes was jaw dropping.

An angel I tell you! I never thought Sooyoung was ten times prettier in person.

Chaeyoung also jumped beside me to join the show but the girl was restless so I had to calm her the fuck down. When she finally calmed down, I looked back at the crack of the door.

"Sooyoung's gone." I whispered and just then realized that she-

The door opened wide, Sooyoung giving us a confused look while we were trying to make it look like we weren't actually peeping at the door like creeps.

I cleared my throat, "Uhm, we're sorry to bother you Miss Ha, we just had to check if you were about to come out. Uhm, we might be doomed if we don't bring you back to the set right now."

I tried to reason out.

Sooyoung let out a soft chuckle. "If you say so. I'm ready, we can head there now." she said with a smile. I thought I was going to faint but let's not forget I had to do my job here so Chaeyoung and I lead the way back to the set.

People on the set were more tranquil now when we came back. Everything seemed to be all set. Hyojong, the lead actor was already there on standby.

"Sooyoung, finally. You and Hyojong, please take a seat on the bed." Director Dong instructed the artists.

"Listen carefully. I want this scene to be as natural as possible. Soft but full of passion, I don't want you two looking like teenagers with raging hormones. You will be slowly undressing each other until both of you are in your undergarments, okay?" Handong said and they both nodded understandingly.

"I wanna see you both admiring each other's body. Intense admiration. When you feel like it's the right time, you can unclasp Sooyoung's bra and pleasure her breasts. There will be no penetration shown in this scene. Kiss Sooyoung's body until down there and that's where we cut the scene. Got it? We will be filming this in three angles, left, right and top view. Mostly close-up shots, zoomed in on details and expressions. Okay?" Handong ended her directions and the artists nodded again.

I was having the wildest imaginations and I started feeling kind of hot. The best part is I wouldn't have to imagine anymore as I will be witnessing this hot scene right before my eyes.

The set was beautiful. This was supposed to be a room in Paris and I think the production design team nailed it.

The shoot was starting

"...action!" the director cued.

Hyojong initiated the scene while both of them were sitting on the edge of the bed, smashing his mouth on Sooyoung's a little too eagerly. His hands were cupping her cheeks while her hand was resting on his thigh. It was too stiff.

"CUT!" the director shouted.

"Loosen up you two. Please, make every moment as smooth as possible." she instructed.

The second take started off with a better kissing scene. Hyojong managed to lie Sooyoung down on the bed while roaming his hands around Sooyoung's body. His hands kept on going everywhere, every second and then again, the eagerness jumped out, undressing Sooyoung early and in a plain manner.

"CUT! AGAIN!" the director shouted.

They kept on shooting this scene until the sixth take when the director announced,

"Can anyone in this room show this young man how it should be done please? Anyone?" she was pissed.

I couldn't blame Director Dong for being mad though. Honestly, even Sooyoung's acting couldn't hide the fact that she wasn't pleasured in all of those takes.

"You, were you paying attention when I was directing them?" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I realized Ms. Dong was talking to me.

"Y-yes, I was, Ms. Dong." I stuttered.

Why does she ask?

"Good. Get on the bed with Sooyoung. Now." she said.

GET ON WHAT WITH WHO NOW?

I stood frozen but Ms. Dong's glare made my feet move on its own towards the bed.

Oh my fucking god, can someone tell me what is exactly happening?

"Hyojong, stay on the side and observe." the director said.

She then asked me, "What's your name?"

"J-Jiwoo, my name's Jiwoo, Ms. Dong." I said.

"Okay, Jiwoo. Congratulations, this is the first time I am letting an intern step on set to actually do something. Now, as a woman, I expect you to know how you want to be admired and passionately handled in bed. Now please can you do that to Sooyoung? Pretend that we're not here. You good with this, Sooyoung?" Both of us nodded to Ms. Dong.

"Okay then, whenever you're ready." She added.

What the hell am I going to do?! I mean, it's not that I'm inexperienced or anything but this is Sooyoung we're talking about and for fuck sakes this is a shoot! Ugh, whatever. I wouldn't want to lose my internship would I? Act natural Jiwoo, keep your shit together.

Sooyoung was standing beside the bed, slightly leaning her back on the bedside table. I stood up from the edge of the bed, made my way slowly towards her. When a few inches were left between us, I carefully took her hands and placed them on my shoulders.

I placed mine around her waist, pulling our bodies closer together. I kept my eyes on her lips while she bit it seductively, Sooyoung slowly closing the gap between us. Her lips looked so soft and inviting, oh god. This time I locked my eyes on her beautiful orbs, they looked dark and hungry.

"Relax, Jiwoo." She whispered close enough for me to feel her hot breath on my lips. After a deep breath, I captured Sooyoung's lips with mine. It was that one kiss that lasts, a kiss where you pause for a while to look at your partner's eyes before kissing them again harder. I looked at Sooyoung's eyes again, looking for any signs of discomfort.

Her eyes looked darker now. I didn't have to think twice before crashing my lips with hers again, both of us adding more pressure this time. Sooyoung's hands were playing with my hair, I made sure our bodies remained close and warm, my fingers tracing her spine and eventually my hands made its way down. Softly grabbing her butt, earning a soft moan from Sooyoung.

I feel really aroused right now. My body was on fire.

Slowly, I sat down on the bed. Guiding Sooyoung to straddle on top of me. It all felt natural. We continued kissing each other, I stopped Sooyoung for a while, held her chin and licked her bottom lip before sucking it. As if I turned on a switch, Sooyoung captured my lips again, this time our tongues fighting over dominance. It took me by surprise when Sooyoung had sucked my tongue in the hottest way possible.

She was sucking it deep and painfully slow. My hands found its way going up from her thighs, slowly lifting up her black dress. Sooyoung was almost naked on my lap right now. Her body was so beautiful, I felt like I was looking at a body sculpted by the gods. I had to admire her body and started placing soft kisses on her neck, down to her shoulders, chest--

"CUT!" We heard the director say. I almost forgot that we were on set. The silence of the set seemed weird, did I do something? I could've sworn I heard Sooyoung softly groan. She gave me a shy smile before getting off me and putting her clothes back on.

"That was surprisingly... beautiful, Jiwoo. Just the way I wanted it to be." Ms. Dong told me as she approached us and turned towards Hyojong saying, "Do the same thing, Mr. Kim. Don't disappoint me."

"Of course, ma'am." Hyojong answered.

"10-minute break and we resume! Move people!" the director instructed.

Chaeyoung went running towards me and pulled me all the way to the bathroom. I was still in shock and I could only just stare at Chaeyoung.

"Kim Jiwoo, you lucky son of a bitch!" she said.

I mean where's the lie though?


	2. ii. To Pleasure Oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung gets a little hot and bothered thinking about Jiwoo and simply just can't help herself, so she gives into her desires and ends up inviting Jiwoo as her guest over to her hotel room, hoping she might just get lucky and continue where they left off from their steamy make-out session they had on set.

S O O Y O U N G 

Ever wondered why I haven't had any sexy roles yet? Well maybe I didn't expect them on purpose?

Let's just say, girls like girls like boys do.

I wouldn't say that out loud during meetings with the producers though but Siyeon knows it and tries to understand my concern every time I get offers of romance films especially ones with mature scenes. She'd either reject projects or request changes in the script, removing sex scenes that is. The least we can do is accept the kissing scenes which end up still being fake though.

I couldn't express how much I appreciate Siyeon every time she'd always consider my feelings. Sometimes I feel a little bit guilty to be honest. I'm an actress and I am supposed to act, so basically getting it on with men for movies shouldn't be my concern since it's all acting anyway.

When we got the news about Handong's project, I knew I had to do something.

*flashback*

"Sooyoung, this looks way too much. Maybe we can ask them to just stick with the make-out sc-"

"I'd like to accept this project as it is, Siyeon." I cut my manager off.

"I'm sorry, what?" she said, shock evident on her face.

I nodded

"Don't you think it's time that I set aside my preference for this one? I mean, I'd have to do it anyway sooner or later for my career. Sadly, you now how aggressive the competition is in the industry today. I have to do something new or else people might just start to lose their interest with me and my movies." I tried to explain to my manager who was listening intently. She sighs then looks at me.

"Don't get me wrong, Sooyoung. This is amazing, really. It's just that, I need to be sure that you are 100% certain about this." she said with a hint of concern in her tone.

"Well, not a hundred. Maybe ten." I joked and Siyeon just laughed with me.

"So, we're really doing this, huh?" my manager said as we recovered from laughing.

*end of flashback*

So here I was, back at the dressing room. After what, thirteen takes? We finally finished a single sex scene. Speaking as an artist, I think Hyojong was physically sexy and fit for the role. It was just that, he was just performing typical sex. Director Dong just didn't feel it.

My body got really hot out there and I'm not even talking about Hyojong.

Ms. Dong's call on that little girl to girl experiment took me by surprise. The person she chose surprised me even more. Back in the dressing room, Jiwoo, was... hot. Smoking hot. Wait no, effortlessly hot, yes that's more like it. She was just wearing this plaid pink and white long sleeve shirt and black track pants but she managed to make me check her out.

Her whole appearance screams gay, I thought. Hopefully. The way she handled me on set was also... interesting. It's as if this wasn't her first time. Fuck, the image of us can't seem to leave my mind. The thought of it sends shivers down my body. Her hands, her lips, her eyes, everything was amazing. Her hands touched every spot on my body right just how I wanted to be touched, a single touch from her could send thousands of sparks inside me. Her lips, oh hell don't get me started, her lips molds perfectly with mine; mouth tasting like strawberries, sweet enough for my liking. Oh and her eyes? She was staring right through my soul almost sending me over the edge.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even realize that I was gripping the arms of the chair I was sitting on, my legs crossed a little too tightly as well. Perhaps I was still high from the arousal.

Siyeon came inside the dressing room to talk to me.

"Hey Sooyoung, everything okay?" I nodded and gave her a smile which she returned as well.

"Okay great, we will be heading to the hotel you're staying at for tonight." she said.

"Also, MS. Dong offered to give you an assistant incase you needed something while you're at the hotel. She has a lot of interns available during this project." she added and my ears perked up upon hearing "interns".

"Can I pick an intern?" my voice cracked a little that I had to clear my throat.

Siyeon eyed me suspiciously saying, "Uhm... yes. Yes of course. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Yeah, that intern named Jiwoo." I said trying not to meet Siyeon's gaze but she was not letting me get away with it. Eventually I had to look at her and she was raising her brows at me.

"Hey, stop teasing me. She just looks nice, that's all. Besides, I'm already comfortable with her so I might as well have her around." I explained trying to hide my blush.

Siyeon was still not buying it, she kept on snickering.

"Whatever you say, Sooyoung. I'll let her know and ask her to go to the hotel as well. Please get ready, the driver will be picking us up. I have some errands to run tonight so I will be staying somewhere else after I check you in the hotel." she said before leaving.

-

Just a few minutes later, we were already on our way to the hotel, arriving there in less than half an hour. It was your usual 5-star hotel, a grand lobby with one hell of a big chandelier hanging on top, front-of-the-house staff wearing elegant uniforms and all that.

Amidst all the grandeur, a familiar figure caught my attention. Jiwoo was already here and she was just... sitting there. She was just sitting there and I can't help but feel a little hot again.

Remind me again why I thought of choosing her? Perhaps I was staring too much that Jiwoo felt it, her eyes met mine now. Surprisingly, she still was confidently looking at me and I was doing the same. Normally, we would've just quickly looked away but that wasn't the case. I gave her a soft smile and she did as well before she got up from her seat, now heading towards us. My insides were shaking as of the moment.

"Oh, Jiwoo. There you are. Great timing." my manager said as she saw Jiwoo approaching.

"Good evening, Ms. Lee, Ms. Ha." she politely greeted us and I just nodded at her.

"Uhm, we kind of have a minor problem. I couldn't get another room for Jiwoo so..."

I have never been this excited over a minor problem.

"...would it be okay if she stays in the same room with you, Sooyoung? Don't worry I got you a suite and it has two bedrooms." Siyeon explained.

Seriously, you can book the smallest room with one bed and I still wouldn't worry. The thought of spending a night together in one suite with Jiwoo was quite too much for me to handle. I tried pulling myself together before responding to my manager.

"Yes, of course. No worries. I suppose this won't be a problem Jiwoo?" I said and directed the question towards Jiwoo.

Jiwoo smiled and said, "Not at all, Miss Ha."

The three of us are now heading toward the suite on the 23rd floor. The elevator ride was quiet but I swear to god I couldn't be the only one who feels the tension between Jiwoo and I. Does she feel the same way? My hands were getting clammy, I was totally not calm internally. Meanwhile, I quickly glanced at Jiwoo beside me and she was doing a way better job at looking way too relaxed than I am. The elevator dings, signaling we've reached the floor.

"234,235,236... oh here, 237. Here's the key card, Sooyoung. I better get going. Meet me tomorrow at the lobby, 8AM. Get enough sleep you two." Siyeon said before waving goodbye, leaving me with Jiwoo.

"Oh, let me carry your luggage for you, Miss Ha." Jiwoo offered and I let her while I was getting the door open. I noticed Jiwoo just had a backpack with her.

"Jiwoo, did you bring clothes?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Miss Ha. I have a pair of clothes for tonight and another pair for tomorrow's shoot." she explained in that low voice of hers.

It was sexy. I had to shake these thoughts away, I believe I was starting to stare at Jiwoo. I snapped out of it and cleared my throat before talking again.

"Great. Uhm, you can just place my luggage at the master's bedroom. You can take the other room and freshen up or something. I don't think I will be needing anything tonight so, you can relax. I don't really sleep early though so m-maybe I would ask f-for company later." I stuttered at the last sentence

"I mean, if that would be okay." I added. I didn't want her to think that she had no choice.

"It wouldn't be a problem, Miss Ha." Jiwoo said, smiling. Her smile was beautiful, I think I forgot to say that.

"By the way, please call me Sooyoung. Miss Ha makes me feel old." I said with a light chuckle.

Jiwoo scratched her nape saying, "Oh, sorry. Uhm, Sooyoung."

Both of us went to our bedrooms to fix ourselves up. I needed to take a shower so I went to the bathroom and I was welcomed by a beautiful bath tub set up with candles and roses. Okay, maybe this seems way better than a shower right now. I turned the water on, went back to bed first as I waited for the tub to get filled.

I was on my bed, lying down on my stomach while browsing through my Instagram when I heard the shower turn on. Not from my bathroom but from Jiwoo's. I couldn't help but picture her... naked. I bet her body is stunningly sexy. Fire was building up inside me again so I thought I should probably go take a dip now before I think of something more.

I took off my clothes and let it fall on the bathroom floor. I lit up the candles and got into the bath tub. The water was warm, just how I like it. I tried my best to enjoy the warmth and the scent to relax but I can't help but think of the girl just a few meters away from me.

Before I know it, I found myself breathing a little heavier. My fingers were staring to brush against my thighs and run my hands over my stomach. I loved these kind of touches, the soft ones, they give me that tingling sensation. I brought up my left hand to my breast, grazing my fingers on my now hard nipples. I softly moan at the pleasure and kept my eyes closed when I started to slowly bring my right hand to my throbbing center. I let my hand rest just on top of my mound, teasing myself before letting two fingers add some pressure and started rubbing my clit. I always like it slow at first until I start to get that spark of pleasure. When I finally found a rhythm, I couldn't help but stifle a few more moans, trying my best not to be too loud, I started rubbing faster and harder, my free hand still groping my breasts. Fuck this feels so good. I was breathing hard, my stomach was tightening and my thighs were starting to quiver. My head was staring to spin just when I reached my climax and moaned a little too loud. I brought my hand up to cover my mouth while my other hand was holding on to the side of the bath tub to keep my balance.

"Sooyoung?" Fuck. I heard Jiwoo say.

"Everything okay in there?" she added.

"U-uhh, yes! I'm coming!" I face palmed myself when I realized what I've said.

"I-I mean, I'm coming out in a while!" I cleared my throat when I didn't even have to.

Why the hell am I being so obvious? Good job Sooyoung, just fucking great. I was so flushed that I don't even think I can go and talk to Jiwoo after this. I still had to though. This is going to be a long night.


	3. iii. first time's the charm [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo decides to keep Sooyoung some company, but what she doesn't expect is Sooyoung asking her about what her thoughts were on the scene that they had shot together. Let's just say things get heated between the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i'm sorry for taking so long to update, i have just been really busy with school, but i will update more frequently and please excuse any spelling errors!! :) this is gonna be a spicy chapter so buckle up and maybe keep some water with you, because you might be needing it, this is only the beginning ;)

J I W O O

Unbelievable. Earlier I was in a steamy make-out scene with Sooyoung and now I'm here in her room. Could this day get any better? I was thrilled when Ms. Lee approached me earlier saying I had to assist Sooyoung tonight. A small part of me wished Sooyoung chose me because of what happened between us earlier. Unfortunately, it was all acting of course, who was I kidding? Maybe I was just familiar to her compared to the others so she chose me out of them all. Yeah, I guess that's the more logical one.

I finished taking a quick shower and got changed into my night wear. I wore a loose tank top with boxer shorts then tied my hair up in a messy bun. I was about to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator when I swore I heard Sooyoung moan. I'm quite sure she did. It was too loud, I'm certain she realized it so let's pretend I just heard a "noise."

I asked if she was okay, loud enough for her to hear, to which she answered in an odd manner. I kind of had a hunch about what was going on in there but that's really none of my business though.

The couch in the living room looks very comfortable and I thought Sooyoung will still be needing company later so I thought of waiting there until she comes out.

Almost half an hour passed and Sooyoung still wasn't out of the bathroom yet so I thought I maybe I should go check on her again. 

As soon as I was about to knock, the door swung open to Sooyoung wearing only a towel.

My eyes widened and I immediately looked away.

"I'm sorry Ms. H- I mean, S-Sooyoung." I stuttered out. 

Good thing I turned my back on her or else she'd see that I am a total gay blushing mess. Sooyoung laughed. What?

"You literally saw me half naked earlier Jiwoo." She said it like it was the most normal thing ever.

"S-sorry, I j-just didn't want y-you to think of me like a p-pervert or something." I said to her, still stumbling over my words.

"It's okay, Jiwoo. Besides, we're both girls. I'll just be changing into my pajamas. Let's chat in the living room afterwards." Sooyoung said. I slowly turned to face her again, trying not to check her body out in the process and smiled at her.

"Okay Sooyoung, I'll just wait by the couch." I gulped, managing to say that sentence without stuttering in front of a way too sexy Sooyoung.

-

How the hell am I going to survive this night with Sooyoung? I am sweating already, is the aircon even on? It's getting a little too hot in here and she's not even in the room yet.

I sat on the couch with my legs crossed while I was scrolling through my twitter feed. A few minutes later, the door opened and Sooyoung stepped out of her bedroom and my gay ass dropped my phone on the floor like the dumb bitch I am. I clearly have a tendency to embarrass myself in front of pretty girls huh?

I couldn't help but check her out, my eyes raking her up and down, just kinda happening to land where her chest is... I just couldn't help it okay? I mean have you seen her? She is THE Ha Sooyoung, her body was literally sculpted by the goddesses themselves.

"Fuck!" I exclaimed while Sooyoung let out a chuckle, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Why the hell wouldn't I drop my phone? I mean she was only wearing a white crop top, which by the way exposed a little too much skin... I mean not that I was complaining or anything? And her extremely tight booty shorts? Mhm, too less for pajamas I believe? How can she pull off wearing something so casual to look so expensive? Her shirt and shorts clung so tightly to her skin, something I should be doing... did I forget to say that she wasn't wearing anything underneath her top? Well, yes that's how fast my eyes were. Shit, am I blushing? I don't even know!

Sooyoung walked over to the couch and she sat beside me. Facing me completely, her legs also crossed.

"So, I haven't seen you around before. Is this your first day?" Sooyoung asked me casually.

"Oh, uhm, yes. I was really excited for this internship and I didn't know this project was on-going. My timing was definitely great." I think I said more than I would've liked to but she was smiling so I guess she understands that this is quite overwhelming for me.

"I'm glad you came at the right time. How has it been so far? Who would've thought your first day will be at a shooting for a sex scene?" Sooyoung asked playfully and I had to cover my face from shyness.

"I only learnt about it once I got there actually and I thought it was kind of exciting. I was curious about how these scenes were actually shot you know? I mean, I couldn't imagine having sex while a whole crew of people were standing around watching me." I might have blurted that out unnecessarily but Sooyoung laughed at my bluntness anyway, so I felt a little relieved.

"You're funny. Actually, I'm not quite sure about that either. I mean when I act, I try not to think about the crew behind the scenes but now that I think of it, it is weird knowing that people might be... turned on or something." Sooyoung said and we both cringed about it and laughed.

"So, what do you think about my scene with Hyojong?" I was caught off guard by Sooyoung's question that I almost choked on nothing.

"Uhm, well. Honestly?" I cautiously looked at Sooyoung and she nodded.

"He wanted to fuck you but he was supposed to be making love to you instead." I said to Sooyoung and she raised an eyebrow, I took the hint that she wanted me to proceed.

"I mean, obviously this movie in its essence didn't want that scene to be the usual fuck that any couple would do just because they feel like doing so. You were supposed to be full of admiration with each other, thinking of yourselves as a couple deeply in love who are about to have their first ever sex during their honeymoon. The whole movie is like regarding your bodies as a masterpiece, a work of art, meaning it would be necessary to justify it through a passionate and erotic sex scene." I shared my thoughts to Sooyoung.

"-You did great on that part though, don't get me wrong. It was just the guy who was lacking." I clarified.

"Jiwoo, that was amazing. Your mind is- wow. I mean, I love how your mind works." Sooyoung said to me sincerely, she was staring at me and softly bit her bottom lip like she was supressing herself from saying something.

"Uhm, h-how about... uhm, OUR scene?" Sooyoung asked in a really soft voice. I didn't expect her to bring this up, at all. My cheeks went red, I just know it. My body always does this to me every time. Imagine being betrayed by your own body... mhm and to think I actually knew myself by now...

"Oh, that." I cleared my throat and tried to pull myself together.

I think Sooyoung noticed me shift because she said, "Sorry, forget I asked that. You don't-"

"No." I cut Sooyoung off.

"I mean, no it's okay. We can talk about it." I gave Sooyoung a soft smile and kind of realized I was staring at her so I looked away quickly, clearing my throat subtly again.

"It was really... hot, if I'd like to be honest." I said in a rather low voice while I unconsciously bit my lip.

"You really think so?" Sooyoung asked, tucking her hair behind her right ear. I gulped.

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I don't know why but I was getting really nervous I ended up moving my crossed legs and put my feet down onto the floor, I was still facing Sooyoung though.

Fuck, why is it getting hotter in here?

Suddenly, Sooyoung moved closer to me and to my surprise, she straddled my lap. I think I forgot how to breathe. This was way too familiar.

"W-What are y-y-you doing?" I was stammering and Sooyoung placed her hands around my shoulders.

"Do you know what I thought about earlier?" Sooyoung asked with a raspier tone.

I gulped and shook my head.

She moved her mouth to the shell of my ear, her breath making the hair on the back of my neck stand up, she pressed her lips to my ear and whispered out, "I think no one should've stopped us." 

She nibbled my earlobe and I lost it. A whimper escaped my mouth when I felt Sooyoung's lips latch onto my neck. Her plump lips placing soft kisses along my jawline until my eyes locked with hers. I placed my hands on her waist and pulled her closer as I kissed her lips. Her mouth tasted like mint.

Sooyoung was moaning as our kiss intensified, her hips slowly grinding down on my lap as I placed my hands on her thighs, pulling her closer to me so I could feel more of her as I raked my hands up and down her thighs. I can feel the throbbing between my legs.

I stopped kissing her, Sooyoung groaning from the loss of contact. I stared at Sooyoung with half lidded eyes and tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"May I?" I asked, not taking my eyes off her. Sooyoung raised her arms and I slowly removed her shirt. The first things my eyes had landed on were Sooyoung's bare breasts, I bit my lip and looked back into her dark eyes.

"You are so fucking beautiful, Sooyoung." I said as I pulled her closer to me. I placed kisses around Sooyoung's chest, deciding to tease her a little.

"Jiwoo, please." She begged and I happily obliged, my mouth hovered around her soft pale breasts a little while, before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on each of her nipples, I took her right breast into my mouth and started licking around her hardening pink bud, while my other hand came up and cupped her breast, massaging it before pinching and rolling her bud between my thumb and index finger, tweaking it to make it stiffen. I love how Sooyoung's body responds and leans into me. Her arms wrapped around my neck and her hand dug into my hair, pushing my head down deeper. Her head lulled back in pleasure, her hips still moving back and forth, her rhythm started speeding up faster. While I kept on showering her breasts with attention, I brought my hand that was massaging her breasts up to Sooyoung's face sticking them into her mouth and making her suck on my fingers making it wet and used it to tease her other pink bud.

"Uh- oh god, Jiwoo, fuck that feels so good." Sooyoung moaned out. 

I sat back and took a moment to admire her body. I can't believe this is happening, that she's letting this happen!

"Bed. Now." I said. We stood up from the couch and found ourselves literally tongue-tied in a heated make-out session again. We moved to the bedroom carefully, trying not to stumble into something and drop her along the way. Once we reached her bedroom and felt the edge of the bed, I threw Sooyoung onto the bed and she laid down and I positioned myself on top of her. Just as leaned forward to kiss her, I felt Sooyoung trying to take my shirt off. I sat back and threw it somewhere across the room.

"You're so sexy, Jiwoo. It's making me crazy." Sooyoung's raspy voice made me weak.

"Let's take this off." She said as she sat up and reached behind me so she could unclasp my bra leaving the both of us half naked. Before I even had the chance to realise what the hell was happening, Sooyoung pushed me over onto my back and was now straddling on top of me, giving me one hell of a sexy smirk.

Sooyoung bent over, taking my lower lip into her mouth and sucking on it in the most hottest and slowest way possible and I let out a throaty growl. She pulled back and stared down at me with a sharp and heavy gaze. God, can she get any sexier then this? She licked her lips before eyeing me like prey and crashed her lips onto mine roughly, and we shared a steamy passionate kiss, she ran her one hand down my body and it landed between my legs, I gasped and her tongue entered my mouth almost immediately, our tongues were fighting for dominance but I think we all know Sooyoung obviously got the best of me, and won, because she had caught me off-guard. I pulled back from the kiss so I could breathe and she moved to plant kisses along my jawline, leaving a trail of open-mouthed kisses down my neck and nipping along my collarbones, moving back up, she kissed over my pulse point and stopping to suck on the spot underneath my ear, my sweet spot. Sooyoung then trailed kisses along my neck until she reached my chest and took one of my breasts into her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Sooyoung" I breathed out. Her tongue swirled around my bud and started sucking, taking turns between both of my breasts, I felt like my head was spinning out of pure pleasure. 

She stopped once both of my buds had stiffened, having gave them enough attention and sucked hard on some spots around my chest and I felt that it would definitely leave marks. Sooyoung continued trailing kisses down my body until she reached the top of my shorts. My core was throbbing really hard by now and I could already tell that I was soaking wet.

"What do you want me to do Jiwoo-ah?" She asked looking up at me and her voice kept on becoming lower and more seductive as we go on.

"P-Please, S-Sooyoung." I plead but Sooyoung ignored me and kept on kissing my hipbones, waiting for a proper response from me.

"Sooyoung, please, I need you down there." It took me a few seconds to gather my thoughts to form a proper response. 

I couldn't take it anymore, if she doesn't touch me now I am going to go insane. Sooyoung smirked and started kissing up my thighs slowly, coming dangerously close to my center.

"Ugh, Sooyoung! Stop teasing me, please." I groaned, now becoming sexually frustrated.

Sooyoung softly chuckled and unbuttoned my shorts, pulling my underwear down along with it. She pulled me down the bed and hooked her arms under my thighs before leaning down.

"You're so wet for me, Jiwoo-ah." Before I could even respond my words got stuck in my throat, and my breath hitched as Sooyoung dived in and her tongue started lapping through my folds. Sooyoung was sucking my pussy so good and slow I couldn't control my moans anymore.

She swirled her tongue around my clit and sucked on it. "Sooyoung! Oh! Fuck yes!" I croaked out.

My body was already starting to shake, beads of sweat forming on my face, causing my bangs to stick against my forehead. Sooyoung didn't stop eating me out, she was really going to make me cum with her mouth damn it!

Fuck, I can feel it coming, I can feel the pit in my stomach becoming tighter. Sooyoung placed her hands softly on my hips, keeping me steady while my body trembled. I had to hold on to something. I gripped onto her hair, keeping her in position, pushing her closer as I started riding her face, knowing that I was close while the other gripped at the bed sheet. I felt a familiar sensation was building up between my legs and Sooyoung made her pace faster, driving the tip of her tongue into me, dipping in and out, making my toes curl and just enough to send me over the edge.

"F-fuck! Oh god-" I choked out. "Sooyoung! I'm c-coming!" I screamed as my body arched up and my eyes rolled back, fuck! My body shook violently against Sooyoung, while she helped me ride my orgasm out, everything was a blur and my heart pounded against my chest abnormally fast, I almost thought it would burst.

Sooyoung finished cleaning up down there, licking me clean and softly kissed her way up my stomach then lying down beside me, propping herself up on one arm smiling.

"That was, that was amazing." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"Let's go to sleep." Sooyoung said and I was surprised.

I faced her, "What? No. I'm not done with you yet."

"We can do it next time, Jiwoo, you need to get some rest." She smirked and gave me a peck on the lips before rolling over facing the other way and fell asleep.

WAIT WHAT? NEXT TIME?!? HOLY SHIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIII GUYS!!!! so i hope you enjoyed this chapter, and i would just like to say one more thing! MISS KIM JIWOO IS A TOTAL DADDY, SHE IS A TOP, I AM A SIMP FOR HER, FOR CHUU AKA CHOMP, AND CAN WE JUST TALK ABOUT HER ABS FOR A SECOND I MEAN, HOLY LESBIAN YVESUS, I NEARLY FAINTED???? IT'S ALWAYS A GOOD REMINDER TO ME, THAT BECAUSE OF WOMEN I AM GAY!!! ESPECIALLY BECAUSE OF WOMEN LIKE CHUU... ANYWAYS I BELIEVE IN CHOMP SUPREMACY, TOPCHUU AND SO SHOULD YOU! I PROMISE YOU'LL GET HER NEXT TIME.


	4. iv. dressing room [M-ish]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooyoung has been dying to get her hands on Jiwoo the whole day, and when she finally has Jiwoo where she wants, someone end up interrupting them.

-

Jiwoo woke up the next morning, her alarm had gone off. She slept through the first three alarms until she couldn't stand the buzzing that was ringing through her ears anymore and reached to turn it off with zero effort. She groaned as she felt the bright sun peek through the curtain. Groggily rubbing her eyes, trying to open them, looking around the room to see where she was and spotted her bra laying on the floor. The memories of last night flooded her mind. She blushed, she still can't believe her and Sooyoung had actually slept together. Her old self would never believe such a thing and laugh it off...

She felt an arm snake around her waist, snapping her out of her thoughts, she looked down and smiled at herself. Jiwoo leaned forward to get her phone from the bedside table and took it off the charger and remembered to look at the time, once she saw it was around 7:11am she jumped out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes back on and went straight to the bathroom to take a shower, putting a new set of clothes on that she had in her bag for the day.

"Sooyoungie? Sooyoung, wake up." Jiwoo stood besides Sooyoung's side of the bed, trying to wake the sleeping beauty up.

"Come on Sooyoung, you have to get up. We'll be missing Ms. Lee in like 30 minutes if you don't get ready soon." Jiwoo said before letting Sooyoung know that she'll be waiting in the living room and left.

"Ugh." Sluggishly, Sooyoung removed the comforter on top of her, shivering as the cold air enveloped her topless body, looking down she wondered why she was half-naked.

"Oh." Sooyoung realized why but tried not to think about it too much, remembering that she had to get ready for today's shoot.

She jumped out of bed and took a quick shower, throwing some comfortable clothes on, not really in the mood to dress up when she's just gonna have to change again anyway once she arrives on set. 

Once Sooyoung and Jiwoo finally left the hotel room, a comfortable silence had settled between the both of them. They stepped into the elevator, waiting for it to close before Sooyoung leaned forward to push the button on the side panel that leads them to the lobby. 

Jiwoo decided to break the silence between them.

"Uhm, Sooyoung." she whispered, still loud enough for Sooyoung to hear.

"...about last night." Jiwoo scratched the back of her neck before glancing up at Sooyoung.

"D-Did you r-really mean it when you said... you k-know... next time? Uh, I mean... never mind you don't have to answer- if it was a one time thing, it's fine." Jiwoo was a total mess, stumbling over her words, still a bit shy talking about the event.

"You tell me, Jiwoo. Was I a one-night stand?" Sooyoung asked while leaning back on the elevator's railing, crossing her legs, while fiddling around with her fingers.

Jiwoo was stunned and as she was about to respond, that's when the elevator opened to a worried looking Siyeon standing outside.

"Oh, there you girls are. I was about to go up instead to come get you two." Siyeon said as Sooyoung and Jiwoo both stepped out of the elevator, now walking besides the manager.

"We have to be at the studio by 8:30 and you don't have to worry about breakfast, they prepared some for us. I figured the both of you haven't eaten yet." Siyeon stated.

"Yeah, we haven't. It's a good thing that I ate well last night. I can still wait a little longer for breakfast." Sooyoung answered and Jiwoo almost choked. She smirked, knowing that she didn't even need to look up at Jiwoo to know that the younger was blushing like hell.

"The driver's here, Jiwoo do you need a ride?" Siyeon asked.

"Oh no, I'm good thanks Ms. Lee. I brought a car last night. I guess I'll just see you and Ms. Ha around the set later. Please let me know if you will be needing anything, I'll be glad to help." Jiwoo courteously responded to Siyeon.

The three of them were going their respective ways when Sooyoung remembered something and spun on her heels to face Jiwoo again saying,

"Oh, Jiwoo, meet me at my dressing room after the shoot. I'm gonna need some help."

Jiwoo nodded. What kind of help was Sooyoung talking about exactly? Guess she had to wait and see to find out later.

Jiwoo walked back to the elevator to get her car at the basement parking lot. Back at her parent's house in New York, Jiwoo actually has a garage of her car collections. She's a car collector, but she didn't want to look like a show-off to the other people she'll be meeting during her internship, so she just chose to bring her red Porsche Boxter 718 from Los Angeles. It still looked a little lavish but it was the least she had.

-

Sooyoung and Siyeon had arrived at the studio right on time, Jiwoo arriving just a few moments after them. Today's shoot was a bit on the dramatic side of the film.

"Stop it, E'Dawn. If you're trying to tell me that you're falling for me then stop!" Yves shouted at E'Dawn who was on the verge of crying.

"I didn't come here to look for love, I came here to look for myself. You can't fall in love with me because I don't have any feelings for you, E'Dawn. I needed some fun along the way and you happened to be there." She added, making sure every word pierced through E'Dawn.

Jiwoo's eyes couldn't leave Sooyoung. She always admired her acting. Seeing it personally was a whole different experience for her. It's just amazing to see someone turn into another character right in front of you.

"Y-you don't mean that Yves. I don't believe you." E'Dawn was now in tears.

"You're just afraid to admit it." he added. Yves remained unfazed.

"You're delusional." she said coldly, leaving E'Dawn in his room alone.

"CUT!" Director Handong shouted. The crew on set started clapping their hands.

"That was a good take! Good job everyone. You can pack up now. See you all next week." the director continued.

As Jiwoo was about to leave set, Sooyoung eyed Jiwoo and motioned her head to follow her. Jiwoo understood and nodded. The younger helped the crew in packing-up for a while before getting her stuff then started heading towards Sooyoung's dressing room.

-

"Yah! Jiwoo!" Chaeyoung shouted once seeing Jiwoo heading the opposite way and not towards the exit.

Jiwoo stopped in her tracks. Chaeyoung left early yesterday and didn't know about the whole "assisting Sooyoung" story.

"Where you goin' Kim?" Chaeyoung asked with a grin.

"Uhm, Ms. Handong just asked me to give Sooyoung something." Jiwoo lied.

"Ohh, what...are you guys like a thing now?" Chaeyoung teased.  
"Wha- What? What are you talking about? Of course not!" Jiwoo said, a little too defensively.

"I was kidding Jiwoo-ah. Just so you know, your cheeks are definitely not helping you hide your little crush on Sooyoung. Anyways, I'll get going, see you around cutie!" Chaeyoung winked at me and blew me a kiss, waving goodbye before rushing off towards the exit.

That was close, Jiwoo thought. She really needs to do something about her cheeks now.

Sooyoung and her didn't really talk about what happened last night but she figured that it was supposed to be a secret between them. Jiwoo was now in front of the dressing room and before knocking on the door, she checked herself out first.

Knocking on the door twice, she waited patiently.

"I'll get going now, Sooyoung! See you next week!" Jiwoo heard another voice inside and the door opened to Heejin, Sooyoung's stylist, who gave her a small smile before stepping past to let her in.

Jiwoo stepped inside the room, half of her body still behind the door.

"Uhm, you needed me?" Jiwoo said.

"Oh hey, for a moment there I thought you weren't coming. Yes, come in and please lock the door." Sooyoung said making Jiwoo a little nervous. Why did she have to lock it? She thought to herself.

Sooyoung stood up from her chair and sat on top of the vanity counter.

"Come here." Jiwoo slowly obliged and made her way towards Sooyoung. Jiwoo still kept her distance but Sooyoung held out her hand and pulled Jiwoo closer. She was now trapped in between Sooyoung's legs but still tried to compose herself despite the heat her body was feeling.

"H-how can I help, Sooyoung?" Jiwoo asked a little shaky. Sooyoung slowly snaking her arms around Jiwoo's shoulders, earning a gulp from the younger one.

"I was wondering if you could help me unbutton my shirt." Sooyoung whispered into Jiwoo's ear. As Sooyoung pulled her head back to meet Jiwoo's face, she was stunned. Jiwoo's façade immediately changed, fire igniting in her eyes. Sooyoung's breath hitched when Jiwoo pulled her closer, their foreheads now touching.

-

S O O Y O U N G

Jiwoo kept her gaze on my lips then down to my chest as she started unbuttoning my shirt. Before even reaching the last button, Jiwoo kissed me hard, making me moan in her mouth. My head was spinning from kissing Jiwoo, both of us trying to catch our breaths. My body shuddered as Jiwoo started to brush her hands lightly against my stomach, trailing her fingers along my ab lines, making her way up to my chest. I didn't even notice that my bra had already been unclasped. Jiwoo's hands were swift. I moaned loudly when Jiwoo latched her mouth around my breasts and took my buds into her mouth. My head arched back in pleasure and I accidently made the mistake of looking down at Jiwoo.

It was a hot sight, Jiwoo stared up at me and started licking in a painfully slow yet sexy manner.

"Oh fuck, Jiwoo." I gasped out, biting my lip as I kept my gaze on Jiwoo. I could already feel the wetness between my legs and as if Jiwoo could read my mind, her hands found its way down to my thighs. Her gaze fell on me, then shifting down to my lips, smirking. Her hands still teasing me, rubbing my thighs up and down in a torturously slow way.

"Jiwoo, please." I breathed out, not even caring if I sounded desperate, because I am.

She brought her lips closer to my ear saying, "What do you want, babygirl?"

I was a taken back by the pet name but Jiwoo saying it made it way hotter, she slowly pulled me closer to the edge of the counter, hands already under my skirt.

"I-I want you-" I barely managed to get out. She's driving my hormones crazy. 

"Fuck!" I felt Jiwoo's hand rub over my center.

"You're soaking babe, that's fucking hot." she said.

Jiwoo raked her fingers over my mound softly and I hated the fabric that was preventing her from touching my pussy. 

"J-Jiwoo fuck, uh, nggg, I need you, I need your fingers." I begged.

My heart pounded when Jiwoo started removing my lace underwear and-

"Sooyoung-ah!" a voice shouted from outside of the room.

"Shit!" I scrambled around to find my shirt and put my clothes back on while Jiwoo was trying to calm her flushed face down.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked at Jiwoo first to check if she was well-composed before unlocking the door and opening it.

"Jinsoul." I unexcitedly greeted my bestfriend who had the biggest smirk on her face.

"Hey! Aren't you excited to see me?!" She pouted.

As I've said, Jinsoul is my bestfriend. She's an actress as well but she's more of a television queen. We met back then at a magazine shoot where we were featured as the "Acting Queens." Jinsoul was the definition of perfection although she still had her weird moments. Also, she's gay. Felt kind of weird that we never liked each other that way though. We just clicked and suddenly we're the best of friends.

Let's not forget, I hate her right now.

Jinsoul invited herself in, walking right past me and her gaze instantly landing on Jiwoo, who was sitting on the couch.

"Oh." Jinsoul turned to look at me with her mouth wide open.

Dumb bitch probably realized what she had interrupted a few moments ago.

"I'm so sorry." she whispered to me and I rolled my eyes.

"Uhm-" I cleared my throat.

"Jiwoo, this is Jinsoul. Jinsoul, Jiwoo." I introduced in the dullest way possible.

Jiwoo got up and held her hand out for Jinsoul to shake. 

"Nice to meet y-" 

"Oooookay, no hand shaking for tonight. Thank you." I cut Jiwoo off, shoving her hand away from Jinsoul. Jinsoul was confused but then realized what was going on then tried to hold her laugher in like she was about to explode. Meanwhile, Jiwoo hung her head low trying to hide her super red cheeks.

"Anyways, it's nice to meet you again Jiwoo." Jinsoul said then turned back to face me.

"I actually dropped by to ask if you'd like to go for a drink tonight. I really need to unwind. Bring Jiwoo if you'd like." she said.

"Oh no, I'm just an intern here. Soo- Miss Ha could just go without me." I heard Jiwoo say.

"No, actually, I'd like you to come. If that's okay with you, that is?" I said and looked at Jiwoo, hoping she'd just say yes.

"Uhm, o-okay I guess? I'll just have to go home to change first." Jiwoo said.

"Great! Here's the address, we'll wait for you there outside. Be there by 10PM okay?" Jinsoul cheerfully told Jiwoo.

Jinsoul left the room first and I was about to follow her, when Jiwoo suddenly pulled me back inside.

"Come home with me later tonight. We're not done yet." Jiwoo whispered into my ear before placing a soft kiss on my neck.

Fuck! What are you doing to me Jiwoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!! :) i hope you guys are enjoying the story so far? and i wanted to thank you guys for reading and see how you are all doing? <3


End file.
